


you're at the club, i'm at home

by gudesanha



Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Angst, Cheating, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Sad Ending, basically sicheng cheats and thats it i guess
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-18
Updated: 2018-06-18
Packaged: 2019-05-24 19:36:45
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 805
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14960849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/gudesanha/pseuds/gudesanha
Summary: taeyong knows.





	you're at the club, i'm at home

**Author's Note:**

  * For [sympa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/sympa/gifts).



taeyong knows.

he’s known since the start, really. he’s known since the first time sicheng didn’t come home, the first time sicheng didn’t answer his texts, the first time sicheng came home with bruises from someone else’s lips littered across his neck. he’s known from the moment that sicheng wasn’t his anymore.

everyone else knows, too. he can see it in the way johnny doesn’t look him in the eyes as much anymore, the way pity laces taeil’s smooth voice every time taeyong even mentions his boyfriend. taeyong wants to get mad, wants to demand the truth from them even though he knows it already, but he says nothing. he tells himself that if they don’t care enough to say anything, he won’t either. but he cares. he cares a lot.

tonight’s the beginning of the end. sicheng is drunk again, eyes shining with shattered moonlight and lips twisted into a smile that’s too knowing, too thin to be genuine. he moves with a grace that’s almost otherworldly, body flowing as naturally as a river as he presses himself against a stranger.

it’s beyond fucked up, honestly, the way sicheng looks at taeyong while he’s doing this. he’s perfectly calm as the stranger’s hands travel from his hips up to his waist, his almost serene expression a sharp contrast to taeyong’s clear agitation.

he’s enjoying this, taeyong realizes. that much is clear, despite the fact that the two men are standing at opposite sides of the club. he moves as if possessed, feet ghosting over the floor and body weaving through the sweaty crowd until he’s only a few paces away from sicheng and the man.

it hurts, hurts even though taeyong has suspected for so long. the cold,  _ real _ truth washes over him like a wave, a riptide slowly but surely pulling him out to sea until the water overwhelms him, presses in around him until there’s no escape. the waves pull him below the surface, his lungs aching and yearning for air until taeyong gives in, water filling his mouth and causing him to choke.

sicheng detaches himself from the man and glides over to where his boyfriend is standing, cold hands wrapping around taeyong’s wrist and tugging gently. “hi, taeyongie,” he murmurs oh so sweetly, and taeyong feels himself melt, give in the way he always has when it comes to sicheng. he’s weak and he knows it.

so taeyong lets himself be pulled away from the loud music and thick crowds, lets himself be pulled into an empty taxi with tinny music playing quietly from rundown speakers. he says nothing, doesn’t push sicheng away even when the younger man practically latches onto him, hot breath fanning across his neck and a thin leg thrown across his lap.

“yongie,” sicheng hums, and taeyong can feel the vibrations low in the other man’s chest. “are you mad at me?”

“no,” he hears himself say, and he thinks it’s the truth. sure, he had been mad at first, anger burning like molten lava through his veins and wrapping itself around his stuttering heart, but he can never bring himself to be angry at sicheng for long. he can’t, not even when sicheng outrightly cheats on him and  _ basks  _ in the knowledge that taeyong is aware.

the rest of the ride home passes in a blur. the next thing he knows, taeyong is stumbling across cracked sidewalks and up silent staircases until they arrive at their shared apartment.

it’s dark when they walk in. taeyong remembers turning the lights off, vaguely recalls the resigned anxiety that had settled in his stomach as he left.

sicheng nearly trips over an unidentifiable object on their carpet, not even bothering to turn any lights on as he leads him into their room. his previously wandering hands push taeyong down onto the bed, and sicheng mouths against his neck as he fumbles with the buttons on taeyong’s shirt.

he doesn’t remember much after that besides soft gasps of pleasure, sicheng’s low voice practically purring in his ear. it doesn’t feel right to taeyong, nothing has felt right for so long that he has to strain to remember how happy they had been at the start.

the tightness blossoming in his chest and welling in his throat come to a high when sicheng slips out of bed, and he only realizes he’s crying when teardrops burst against his tightly closed fists, when sobs start to shake his shoulders and make it hard to breathe.

“hey,” sicheng murmurs from across the room, and taeyong’s breath halts in his throat before he realizes that the other man is speaking on the phone. “mm, i’m at home right now.”

“oh, you’re still at the club? i can head over there in a few, don’t worry. oh, him? yeah, he doesn’t care.”

**Author's Note:**

> hi guys! this fic is based off of ciki's song of the same name. i wrote this in like an hour so forgive me if this isn't my best work! but i actually like this hehe  
> i could probably build off of this and maybe add a second part if i wanted to but im not sure? so let me know if you enjoyed this enough that you want me to ig  
> im dedicating this to ali cuz i luv her and she helped give me inspiration for this!!!!  
> i do take requests! my twt/cc: beautyhwall


End file.
